


Struggles

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Repressed Feelings, mental struggles, sonic is fine with it, tom really wants to kiss Sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Tom really wants to kiss Sonic, but his loyalty to Maddie intrudes his thoughts.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Struggles

Sonic was asleep on Tom’s lap, his head resting comfortably on the human’s shoulder. The television was playing the final credits of a movie they had been watching, and it was just past midnight.

Tom stared at Sonic’s face. He was so beautiful, and he often fantasized about kissing him.

Sonic had given him permission to do so the previous night, but Tom had declined, thinking about Maddie. Now he wished that he hadn’t been so quick to decline the offer.

He leaned in, his lips brushing Sonic’s mouth.

Tom got up and walked away, hoping to clear his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you follow my Invader Zim story ‘The Virus,’ I posted an Alternate Ending to that story. Go check it out if you want to.


End file.
